1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to potpourri and, more particularly, to a time-activated potpourri stirring and refreshing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many households use potpourri, which is typically a combination of dried flower petals, spices and other substances, to provide decor and fragrance to various rooms. However, the fragrance of potpourri generally lasts only a short time, requiring constant potpourri replacement.
The amount of fragrance released by potpourri is generally related to the surface area of the potpourri petals exposed to the environment. Thus, periodically mixing potpourri allows different petals to be exposed and extends the time fragrance is released. Potpourri replacement at some point is nevertheless needed.
An alternative to replacing potpourri is to revitalize or refresh the scent by periodically adding fragrance oil to the potpourri and mixing it. This, however, is a tedious and repetitive process.
Thus, there is a need for a device for automatically refreshing potpourri.